


Betrayal.

by Lynnieee



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Ahaha kill me, Angst with no happy ending, Angsty-ish, Betrayal, F/M, First fanfic so don't kill me pls, Murder, Oneshot, Orange and Pink because I stan, Tags are scattered af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnieee/pseuds/Lynnieee
Summary: Orange was a bloodthirsty alien intent on wiping out every member of the crew aboard the Skeld. It doesn't hurt, she told herself.Only when she's murdered Pink, her one and only love, does she realize she did care about these people after all.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Orange/Pink(Among Us)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Betrayal.

I was the impostor, made to kill off 9 other people. I was an alien with no conscience, killing one innocent human after another. It shouldn't hurt. So why is it so hard to even touch him? I didn't have a choice, anyways. It was all very easy, he trusted me so much. Convinced of my innocence, he stuck by me. We were in navigation, his back was turned. I shut the door, pulling out my knife which took the life of 7 crewmates that have slowly become my family. I took a deep breath, trying not to think about them. It would be quick. A flash of silver, almost blinding. A shower of crimson, staining my orange suit. He didn't even scream, just looked at me with a faint smile. He knew. He knew I was the impostor all along, but never said anything. He kept on coming back to me, kept on spending time with me, even though his life was on the line. I broke. I knelt down, tears falling. Taking off his helmet, resting his head in my lap like I've done so many times before. As I embraced Pink while the life drained out of him, I realized I never got to confess.  
-  
-  
-  
I'm sorry, but it's too late.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest shit lmfaoooo  
> It was made for fun, a joke between my friends kinda, but I have no life so I posted it here  
> Not an excuse but who tf cares  
> I'm questioning my sanity for the 69,420th time  
> Ahaha save me


End file.
